A variety of consumer, scientific, and industrial products utilize composite materials, such as fiberglass, in a variety of shapes and forms. Coating such composite surfaces with solvent based coating can be problematic due solvent incompatibility and environmental issues stemming from evaporation of the volatile solvent. Also, such coatings can require thermal curing, resulting in the need for curing ovens, and the associated energy expenditure to operate them. U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,734 describes the use of one-part UV curable compositions incorporating aliphatic urethane acrylates and acrylate monomers to produce non-yellowing coatings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,607 describes the use of UV curable coating on fiberglass.